Los Ángeles de Ginny Chirli
by Sally y Leni
Summary: Ginny ha creado una agencia de detectives y les han encargado una misión, un fic hecho para mearse..., lean y dejen review... CHAP 2 UP!
1. La Misión

**Por Sally y Leni**

**Género:** descojonante para mearse.

**Algo serio en el fic: **esta frase.

**Recomendaciones: **no recomendado para gente con incontinencia u otros problemas urinarios.** Recomendado **para gente muy muy muy muy muy muy MUYx1000 deprimidos y amargados** (recomendado para Rubén el de plástica y Juanma el de tecnología, amargados pero que te cagas).**

**Recomendadísimo **para** Ginny. Dedicado a Lore y a Ginny.**

**Derechos: todos nuestros, cualquier coincidencia con cualquier libro o realidad es pura casualidad.**

**ATENCIÓN: **Cuidado al leerlo en compañía: puede haber** meada colectiva.**

CAPITULO 1: LA MISIÓN. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco están en su séptimo año. Ginny en el sexto y Chó en séptimo porque ha repetido. Los cuatro primeros se han heChó amigos.

****************Flash Back****************

Estaban el trío fantástico de Hogwarts sentados debajo de un árbol a la orilla del lago pasando la tarde entre bromas de un día de Mayo de su sexto año, cuando se les acerco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y les dijo:

- Me das un gusanito, Granger.

- Coge- Hermione tenia una bolsa de gusanitos Risi sin ketchupt y el chico rubio platino cogió uno. Ella le dijo:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡coge más!!!!!!!!!!- él metió la mano y cogió un peazo caChó puñao que dejo las bolsa temblando y la cara de la chica decía: tas pasao. 

- ¿Ya te has preparado para los exámenes?- preguntó Harry.

- puff... ahí estoy. ¿Y tu?

- Bueno... nos ayuda Hermione un poco.

- Granger ¿me ayudarías a mi también?- pregunto el Malfoy.

- Vale.- contesto ella.

En lo que quedaba de curso Hermione ayudo a Draco en las asignaturas donde el chico fallaba. A finales del mes de Mayo Draco llamo a Hermione y quedaron en el lago y entonces Draco la dijo:

- Yo te tengo que decir algo muy importante. 

- Dime.

- Te... te quiero... decir una cosa.

- Si, dime.

- Te... te quiero... dar las gracias por haberme ayudado con los exámenes.

- Ah... de nada.- ella dijo estas palabras con un tono algo decepcionado, al terminar de decirlo Hermione le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se separo y el la cogió por la cintura, la trajo hacia su cálido cuerpo y repentinamente la beso sin darla tiempo a reaccionar. Se separo de ella y Draco la dijo:

- Te quiero.

________________________________________________________

En el cuarto piso del castillo, detrás de la estatua de Boris el desconcertado gay, en el baño de los prefectos, Ron y Chó se estaban bañando. Habían conseguido la contraseña porque Ron era uno de ellos. Estaban echando carreras en el agua, por el momento iban Ron 4 - 4 Chó. Eran muy buenos nadadores. La siguiente carrera la ganó Ron, y Chó le empezó a salpicar. Empezaron una guerra de salpicar. Ron iba detrás de ella, y al intentar agarrarla, sin querer le desató el nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini. Chó se tapó inmediatamente, Ron se dio la vuelta y se puso más rojo que su pelo. Chó se lo ató, se dio la vuelta, le dio una torta a Ron y éste dijo:

- ¡Te vas a enterar!

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo?

-Así- y el silencio inundó la sala, solo interrumpido por el sonido del agua mientras Ron se movía lentamente hacia la chica. La agarró por la cintura, y ella del cuello y acercaron sus caras. Él la cogió por la espalda y por detrás de las rodillas (N/AS: tipo cuando el novio coge a la novia y la mete en la habitación...). Acto seguido la metió en el agua de cabeza y él se salió corriendo de la piscina. Chó salió detrás de él, ésta vez no se le iba a escapar, ésta vez lo iba a conseguir, lo sabía, si él no se lanzaba, lo haría ella. Ron pareció darse cuenta de la oportunidad que acababa de desechar, puesto que en cuanto esta salió del agua, la tiró de nuevo, y se tiró él detrás. Se abrazaron dentro del agua, y emergieron aún abrazados. Acercaron sus caras nuevamente, pero está vez surgió el beso, ese beso que tanto uno como otra habían estado esperando desde hacía muChó tiempo, ese beso cálido, apasionado, desesperado, que tanto habían deseado.

______________________________________________________________

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaban Ginny y Harry hablando sobre el nuevo propósito de Ginny: montar una empresa el curso siguiente, una empresa de detectives, puesto que ese curso había habido muchas desapariciones de objetos personales (el sujetador de Parvy, las bragas de Lavy, etc) Ginny quiere contratar a tres chicos para hacer el trabajo, y a dos chicas para recopilar información y pensar los planes y tácticas. Por supuesto, estas personas tenían nombres y apellidos: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, y Chó Chang.  A Harry le pareció bien la idea, pero no el reparto de presupuesto: Ginny un 75%, y el resto un 5%. 

De repente se quedó la sala en silencio y Ginny dijo:

- Y, además, yo quería decirte algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Que… mmmm… yo… tekermChó

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo tekermChó.

- No te entiendo… ¿puedes hablar más despacio?

- Que… teqeromuChó

- ¡Ah…! Yo también, siempre has estado a mi lado, me has escuchado y comprendido…

- No... no me refiero a eso… yo… te… quiero de otra manera.

- ¿Muerto?

- ¡NO! Para mí.

- O_o ¿Repite?

- Harry, yo… ¡te amo!

- Yo… ¡también!

 Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos muy embarazosos, ambos querían besarse, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. De pronto apareció Javier Salcedo de ninguna parte cerca detrás del sofá y dijo:

- ¡Queréis besaros de una vez, petardos inmundos!- al tiempo que acercó sus cabezas de golpe y las mantuvo juntas unos segundos. Luego desapareció tan de repente como había aparecido.

*************FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********

Estaban todos en el gran comedor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Chó, jugando al Snap explosivo, cuando les llego una lechuza de Ginny que decía:

_Ángeles:_

_Quiero que vayáis inmediatamente a la sala Chirli._

_Ginny "Chirli"_

Ellos se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la sala Chirli. Esta sala estaba en el tercer piso, era una de las puertas del pasillo prohibido del primer año. La sala estaba protegida por una contraseña. Dumbledore les había dado permiso para utilizarla para su agencia de detectives, ya que estaba inutilizada.

Cuando llegaron se pusieron enfrente de una estatua con forma de Ginny y dijeron la contraseña: 

- Macarrones Tortellini.

La estatua se movió y la puerta que había detrás se abrió automáticamente, los chicos se adentraron en la sala lentamente. En el centro de esta había dos sillones inmensos del color del pelo de Ginny, y en ellos se sentaron. Las paredes de la sala eran azules, como los ojos de Ginny y entre los dos sillones había una mesa de madera, que en ella estaba tallada la cara de Ginny. En el fondo de la sala había una chimenea encendida con un avivado y flameante fuego. En teChó era una gran Ginny, puesto que en el estaba el cuerpo entero con el uniforme de Hogwarts y la cara sonriente de ella. También había muebles para meter los historiales de cada caso. Había muChós de Parvati y Lavander, tipo desapariciones de pintalabios y pinta uñas, que luego resultaron que estaban en cualquier sitio porque se los habían escondido mutuamente. También había muChós de Neville. 

- Qué elegante la decoración, y ¡qué presumida!

- Y que pomposa, ¿no?

- Ejem Ejem, aunque no me veis, os OIGO- dijo Chirli.

- ¡Nooo, no te vemos!- dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mirando la mesa y el teChó. Ron llevaba muy mal eso de que su hermanita pequeña fuera su jefa.

-Ejem Ejem- repitió Chirli- Esta misión va a ser la mas difícil de todas…

-Sí- le interrumpió Draco- ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Buscar el pijama de Lavender?

- No. Nuestro próximo cliente es Albus Dumbledore- la imagen de cuerpo entero de Ginny se difuminó y apareció una de Albus Dumbledore.

- Chirli- dijo Harry- ¿siempre tenemos que ver las imágenes en el teChó? Es que luego me entra tortícolis en el cuello… y no puedo trabajar bien en las misiones…

- ¡Ah! ¡Haberlo diChó antes, Cari!

En ese momento, los sofás se inclinaron notablemente hacia atrás de manera que ya no tenían que forzar sus sufridos cuellos.

- Capulla...- murmuró Draco.

- Ejem, Ejem ¿Decías?

- Nada, nada... continúa.

- Dumbledore ha contratado nuestros servicios para que realicemos...

- Eh... tú no realizas NADA de nada...- dijo Chó.

- ... realicéis la siguiente misión: debéis buscar a Voldy con B y darle una patada en el culo y mandarlo a China.

- Vale, ¿por donde empezamos?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por los dementores?- sugirió Chirli.

Todos salieron de la Sala Chirli y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor, donde Hermione sacó su ULTRA-NUEVÍSIMO MOVIL ÚLTIMO MODELO el cual funcionaba incluso en Hogwarts, porque era la caña. Le pidieron que llamara a los dementores.

- Jooo, ¡¡se me va a gastar el saldooo!!- se quejó Hermione.

- Yo te recargo cariño- la tranquilizó Draco, que estaba muy puesto en las últimas tecnologías Muggles.

___________________________________________

Les gustóóóóóó??????? Ya saben lo que viene ahora.... Dejen REVIEWWWW!!!! Cuesta muy poco hacernos felices ;)

Dedicado a Gelen, que se le posó una mosca en la pierna y dijo: ¡¡NO ME SOBEEES!! xDD

Otros fics de las autoras:

**Sally (o Saruky): "El amor es imposible" (junto con Ginny)**

**Leni (o Lady Hyle): "La Historia de Lily & James", "Harry Potter y el Giratiempo del Giratiempo".**


	2. Novedades y Champús

CAPITULO 2: Novedades y Champús.

- ¿Sí?- dijo Hermione- son los dementores, ¿no? ¿Quería preguntar donde está Voldy con B? Ah, ¿que Boldy con V es su otra identidad, para que no le reconozcan? Ah... pues se lo ha currao. Sí, Sí, a ese busco yo... ¡Ah! ¡¿¡En el baño!?! ¿¡¿Estreñido?!? JAAAAAAAAAAAjajajajajajaj. ¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿Dos meses? Joer... ¿y no se cansa? Ah... que mientras espera se lee un libro... ¿Qué libro? Ah... que se leyó Jarri Porretas y ahora se está leyendo _Las Mejores 100 maldiciones: usted las utiliza, pero el Ministerio no se entera. ¿En serio? ¡Pero si ése me lo leí yo en mi primer año...! ¡Ah, que podemos ir a buscarle! Pero que nos llevemos mascara de oxígeno... ¿por? Ah, si, los pedos... ya ya... bueno bueno... pues dígame la dirección. Sí, sí, tengo papel. Diga, Diga. C/ de las Oscuridades, número 666, en... ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Tan cerca? Anda... ya decía yo que sí que olía un poco rarillo... Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias, eh, hasta luego...- Hermione colgó el teléfono y miro a sus compañeros._

- Vamos- les dijo Hermione con cara de interesante- tenemos que irnos. Nos toca Herbología.

Herbología la daban las cuatro casas juntas, así que se dirigieron a los invernaderos. Entraron en clase y se sentaron. Hermione estaba sobando a Draco, cuando entró la profesora y empezó a hacer preguntas:

- Draco, ¿Qué planta contiene veneno de Leni?

- La planta Gelen, esta planta la podemos encontrar en Egipto, en Perú, y en México. Tiene un color marrón con tonalidades amarillas, y el tallo es de muChós colores, Es muy fina y sus pétalos son  muy grandes. 

- Muy bien, 20 puntos para Gryffindor.

- Ehhh.... yo soy de Slytherin.

- Ya, pero te lo ha pegado Hermione. A propósito, señorita Granger, deje de hacer manitas con el señor Malfoy, y 5 puntos menos para Slytherin.

- Ehhh -se volvió a quejar Draco- Si ella es de Gryffindor...

- Ya, Señor Malfoy, pero se lo ha pegado usted.

Draco se enfado y aparto la mano de Hermione de su invento (N/AS: Dedicado al invento del chico de los campos de México) y se enfurruño llorando en la mesa. Cuando terminó la clase los chicos salieron de ella y se juntaron, porque tenían una hora libre, debido a que a su profesor de DCAO se lo había comido una planta Gelen importada por Hagrid. 

Ron desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Chó, y la vio hablado con Ernie McMillan, de Hufflepuff. Y cuando esta vino, Ron le preguntó: 

- ¿Por qué hablabas con Ernie?

- ¿Hablabais de mí?- preguntó Hermi.

- No, es que Ron tiene la celosofía xDDDD- dijo Chó.

- ¿Que Ron esta en celo? O_O -preguntó Draco.

- No, la que está en celo soy yo ;)-dijo Hermi con voz sensual.

Draco agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, se dieron un apasionado beso y dijo Hermione salvajemente:

- Vámonos de aquí.

Los dos se precipitaron al aula más cercana, en la cual habían visto a McGonini entrar con sus alumnos diez minutos antes. Desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. 

- ¿No buscaban un aula vacía?- preguntó Harry. 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió mucha gente con cara de asco, diciendo:

- Que asco tío.

- No hace falta, ya la desalojan -dijo Ginny.

Al final de todos, cerrando la fila, iba una casi vomitando McGonini que decía:

- Sujetador de Cristian ¡DIOS!, calzoncillos de Calvin ¡KLAUS!, y bragas de Princesa. Esta juventud de hoy no tiene gusto por la ropa interior. 

__________________________________________

Una hora después en la sala común de Gryffindor, habían puesto una tele de la misma marca del móvil de Hermione y en ella estaba puesto el telediario y en él anunciaban que en Hogsmeade habían desalojado el pueblo debido a un mal olor proveniente de Don't-know-where.

- ¡CÓNCHÓ!- dijo Harry a quien las cosas le empezaban a encajar. Es que era un poco corto el chico.

- ¿Quién está con Chó?- pregunto Ron muerto de celos.

- Pues tu idiota, quién va a ser- le respondió Hermione.

 Seguidamente, se pusieron a ver el telediario.

Buenos días a todos. La noticia del mundo mágico que ha consternado a todos los habitantes de Hogsmeade y de los alrededores, es un mortífero y putrefacto olor proveniente de la calle de las Oscuridades. Huele a heces fecales y es altamente tóxico, por lo que el Ministerio a evacuado el pueblecillo. El Ministerio ha designado a sus mejores aurores para resolver el caso. La siguiente noticia trata sobre...

En ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda salió volando y entraron una Parvy y una Lavvy muy contentas, una con una faldita roja estampada de margaritas disecadas, y la otra con una minifalda rosita con rayas moradas mazo de cutres. Llevaban camisetas muy escotadas y floripondias y pomposas con volantes, como las de sevillanas.  Y en la cabeza llevaban dos pamelas tipo las de la boda de los reyes, que no cabían por el retrato. Irrumpieron en la sala escandalizadas, dando gritos de alegría, y luego explicaron al resto de la Sala Común, que los miraba con cara de extrañeza suprema (como la cara de pirata de lore, sí).

- Como estábamos cansadas de encontrarnos nieve por los pasillos en pleno mes de Mayo, debido a la caspa de Filch, y de resbalarnos y pegarnos el ostión padre por las escaleras por la grasa del pelo de Snape, hemos creado dos champús para ellos: un anticaspíssimo, y un antigrasíssimo. Ya no hay nieve, pero como Snape se lavó el pelo en el lago, hay un 99'9% de grasa y han tenido que trasladar al calamar y a las sirenas. El otro 0.1% es champú.

- Y debido a nuestro éxito hemos creado un champú especializado para cada uno, para que sepáis que nos acordamos de vosotros. Para Dean [… ¿a quien coño le interesa?…] Para Seamus [… q no cojones, q no nos lo vamos a inventar…] Para Ron [ venga este sí xD] el champú antipelirrojíssimo… toma. Para Harry, el antidespeinadíssimo… ten. Para Ginny, como tienes el pelo tan bonito, te hemos heChó el antipreciosíssimo, para que no presumas tanto. A Hermione, como lo tienes tan abultado y tan feo, te hemos creado el antivolumíssimo. A Chó… eh, un momento, ¿Qué hace Chó en nuestra sala común?

- Negocio- respondió la aludida.

- Ah, vale. Bueno, para ella hemos inventado el antilisíssimo, para que le des un poco más de gracia y de rizo. A Draco… eh… ¡un momento! ¿qué hace ESO en NUESTRA Sala Común?

-Negocio- respondió el aludido con cara de "es obvio".

-Ah, vale. Bueno, pues para ti tenemos el antigominito.

- ¿Y para qué?- preguntó el rubio.

- Para que se te quite el efecto gomina- respondió Lavy con cara de "es obvio".

- Ah, vale.

De pronto apareció Javier Salcedo de ninguna parte cerca detrás del sofá y dijo:

- Eh… que yo también un champú…. ¡¿Y a mííí?!

Parvy y Lavy le dirigieron una mirada despectiva y asesina y dijeron al unísono:

- Que te jodan.

- ¿Quién? ;) - preguntó curioso.

- Moi.(profe de etica que es lo mas submentalo que hemos visto nunca, que escupe y que se dedica a fastidiar a los alumnos y que da asco, y es muy feo y un viejo Chó-Chó?)

- NOOOOOOOOOO – y desapareció en alguna parte lejana del sofá.

De pronto Ginny anuncia que va a la lechucería. Cinco minutos después una lechuza morada con los ojos rosas y con sombra de ojos blanca apareció por una de las ventanas de la Sala Común y se acercó a los cinco chicos, y les entrego una carta poniendo las uñitas como si fuera a coger un racimo de uvas. Harry la cogió y abrió el lacito rosa que la ataba en un rollo. Ponía:

_Ángeles:_

_Quiero que vayáis inmediatamente a la sala Chirli._

_Ginny__ "Chirli"_

Se levantaron todos de golpe y se salieron por el retrato de la dama Gorda que miró a Draco y a Chó con desconfianza, y acto seguido miró al resto y les dijo:

- ¡¡Traidores!!

Cuando llegaron a la Sala "Chirli" dijeron la nueva contraseña:

- Ginny's the best.

La estatua con forma de Ginny se retiró y les dejó paso. Cuando al pasar Chó murmuró entre dientes Creída la estatua le enseñó el dedo corazón (así à _|_  ß ). 

Entraron en la Sala Chirli, se sentaron en los sofás y la voz amplificada de Chirli les dijo:

- Buen trabajo, ya habéis averiguado donde está Voldy con  B, mañana tendréis que ir a Hogsmeade.  (N/Sally:  La exigente de la Gelenilla acaba de mandar el teclado a tomar por culo, no me extraña que no funcionen la mitad de las letras. Jajajaj. No tiene gracia Gelenillissima Fuck you) Ala, fuera de mi sala, me voy a dar un baño con el nuevo champú, que se os ponga tan bonito como a mi. Vyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

- Vale, nosotros también nos amos a duchar con el champú, a ver qué tal. Vyeeeeeeeeee – Draco pareció indignado ante esta falta gramatical y dijo:- ¡Es con B!

Se fueron a duchar y se acostaron. Aparentemente los champús eran como cualquier otro champú, pero no tardarían en descubrir los efectos retardados… (N/Sally: como la risa de Gelenilla)

(_|_) __|__ (_|_) __|__ (_|_) __|__ (_|_) __|__ (_|_) __|__ 

Dejen Reviewwwww!!!! 

**Sally new*TS (o Saruky): "El amor es imposible" (junto con Ginny), "Amor Dulce, Amor Oscuro" y "Locos por Amarse"**

**Leni****-loves-Tom: "La Historia de Lily & James", "Harry Potter y el Giratiempo del Giratiempo" y "Amor Interrumpido"**

VYEEEEE ups… (Draco sale de detrás del sofá y nos pega una colleja a cada una, nosotras lo aprovechamos para tocarle el culo cuando se da la vuelta para alejarse del sofá y desaparecer) esto…  BYeeeeEE


End file.
